familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Peter Dunk (1838-1924)
|birth_year=1838 |birth_month=07 |birth_day=16 |birth_locality=Brompton, Kent |birth_county=Kent |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1924 |death_month=08 |death_day=19 |death_locality=Milang, South Australia |death_nation-subdiv1=South Australia |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1857 |wedding1_month=07 |wedding1_day=16 |wedding1_address=St Pancras Old Church |wedding1_locality=Somers Town, London |wedding1_county=Greater London |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_year=1838 |baptism_month=9 |baptism_day=26 |baptism_address=St Mary |baptism_locality=Chatham, Kent |baptism_county=Kent |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |baptism_notes=Prents Henry and Elizabeth |baptism_sources="England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:N2NR-W5S : 30 December 2014, William Peter Dunk, 26 Sep 1838); citing St Mary, Chatham, Kent, England, index based upon data collected by the Genealogical Society of Utah, Salt Lake City; FHL microfilm 1,473,649. |globals= }} Biography He arrived in South Australia in January, 1858, by the ship Janet. Obituary MILANG'S GRAND OLD MAN. DEATH OF MR. W. P. DUNK Mr. William Peter Dunk, whose death occurred yesterday was a remarkable figure in the rural life of South Australia. Notwithstanding his advanced age—he was 86—Mr. Dunk lived a busy and full life almost to the end. A man of fine physique and in his prime standing erect with somewhat of a military bearing he showed his 6 ft. 5 in. of stature to good advantage. But his personality was as marked as his bodily presence. A resolute will and a strength of determination ensured success for any enterprise he took in hand. He did much to advance the interests of the district in which he settled, and helped in no small degree in building up on round, safe lines, a new country. His figure was familiar at agricultural shows and gatherings in the Strathalbyn and Milang districts, and at the Adelaide Show. As a wheat and produce merchant. mail contractor, and shipowner throughout life he evidenced those sterling qualities which bespeak force of character, cleanliness of mind, and executive ability. Mr. Dunk was a native of Brompton, Kent. His family removed to Chatham when he was six years of age. He arrived in South Australia in January, 1858, by the ship Janet, which took 161 days to make the voyage. Prior to the vessel sailing the crew refused to work, and a new crew had to be engaged. The voyage proved a very rough one. In the Bay of Biscay the weather was so bad that Mr. Dunk and the captain's wife had to take turns at the wheel as the ship's hands were required at the pumps. The food supply was inadequate. and Mr. Dunk frequently amused his friends with his lively descriptions of the way the biscuits were treated after they had become thoroughly infested with weevils. In England he had been engaged in the timber trade, and on reaching Adelaide he accepted a position as salesman in the firm of English & Brown, at that time well known as timber merchants. He did not remain long in this position. A young man of abounding energy and great resourcefulness he was quick to realise the opportunities the country offered, and in 1850 he went to Milang and joined Mr. A. H. Landseer in a business connection which was of long duration. Later he established a business on his own account, which was to prove of considerable importance not to him alone, but to the district in which he carried on operations. As a buyer on a large scale of wheat and produce and a contractor for the carriage of mails he became widely known, and his business transactions reached big proportions. Although Mr. Dunk interested himself deeply in the affairs of the district, he declined to be nominated for Parliamentary contests. On several occasions he was asked to make his services available to the country as a legislator, but he felt that his sphere of usefulness lay in other directions. His intimate knowledge of country life, and his interest in agriculture and horses and other stock, made him a most useful member of a number of agricultural societies. Thoroughness here, as in all departments of his activeties, was one of his distinguishing traits. He won the esteem of men by his robust manliness. At one period of his life Mr. Dunk was a private in the Milang Volunteers, and he gained distinction as a marksman. He took a deep interest in friendly societies, and was a member of the Independent Order of Oddfellows. M.U. He was a Freemason and a lifelong member of the Church of England. A number of old friends of Mr. Dunk gathered at his residence at Milang last month to congratulate him upon the approach of his 86th birth anniversary (July 16). Among those present was Sir Lancelot Stirling (President of the Legislative Council), who motored from his home at Strathalbyn. The octogenarian, who was one of the best known and most highly esteemed residents of the southern district, was then enjoying fairly good health. He used to say that he never confined himself to eight hours' work a day, but very often worked 16. During their long residence in Milang Mr. and Mrs. Dunk won the esteem and love of all. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__